I.A.B.W.I.F.F.A (Plot)
The title of the series stands for "It All Began When I Fell From Aether", most likely told from the main character's point of view. The series begins on the main protagonist, Aredrenla Diane Flame, in her home up in Aether. She is reading a textbook about Earth. She then asks her mother if she could go there someday, for no Aethen had ever traveled there before. Her mother declines, reminding her of her father and her brother, who both went to Earth and never came back. She then sends Aredrenla to bed, reminding her that her coronation to become the Princess was the next day. That night, Aredrenla receives a message, asking her to me whoever sent it the next morning. She goes the next day, only to meet up with Eclair, an old childhood rival. Eclair accuses her of stealing the position of the Princess away from her, and sets her up with a deal. She promises Aredrenla that if she went down to Earth and killed Herobrine to avenge her father, she would give up trying to become the Princess. Aredrenla agrees, but Eclair strips her of her wings, and Aredrenla falls through the clouds, down to Earth. The next scene shows her falling from the sky. She wakes up in a daze, realizing that her wings that she once had were now gone. She falls to Earth resulting in a large crash. She curses about how many lives she lost, then notices her sword has gone missing. Aredrenla finally realizes that she is on Earth, and throws a large rock in her rage, wanting to go back home, to Aether. The rock she throws hits a passing by creeper. Aredrenla, without her sword, is defenceless. She screams for help, catching the attention of a nearby miner. The miner, who also doesn't have a form of defence, quickly builds a wall to protect himself and Aredrenla. The creeper explodes, causing the wall to collapse and both minecraftians to lose two lives. When the smoke clears, the miner exclaims how cool the experience was, and introduces himself as "Steven Pickinson", or just "Steve." Aredrenla wishes not to tell him her real name, and introduces herself as "Blu Diane Flame, from Aether." Steve Fredrick Pickinson goes into a horrified shock, believing that he is talking to a ghost. Blu ends up catching him and tying him to a tree to calm him down. Hours later, a fire is going and Steve is hanging from the tree by his foot. Blu explains that she is not dead. She is a live human, but was just born in Aether. Steve understands, and she lets him go. That night, Steve complains about how he was lost, and couldn't find his house. Blu responds by nimbly climbing a tall tree and spotting the house, and they go there for shelter. In the morning, they have earned each other's trust and accept each other as friends. Steve tells Blu the story of how his old girlfreidn, Dia, was killed violently by Herobrine. Steve says that he has been spending his entire life since that day searching for the murderous villain. He does not tell Blu that Herobrine is actually his brother, Antonio. At this point, Steve begins crying, claiming that Dia was the only female who ever understood him. Blu comforts him by saying that she understands him just as Dia once did. The two feel a spark in that moment. Steve begins to feel romantic feelings towards her, but Blu still sees him as a friend. She then tells him of a story from her past, when she had the responsibility of protecting her village against Nether skeletons, sent by Herobrine himself. She explains that the scar over her left eye was given to her from an arrow slicing the skin. They decide to join forces and search for Herobrine together. Steve swears that once they do, he will build an Aether portal and get Blu back home. He then returns her sword, which he found before he rescued her. Blu moves in with her new friend and they join as roommates. Suddenly, screams from outside alert them, and they discover a young boy, around the age of 14, being cornered by a swarm of zombies. The two sweep in immediately, saving the boy and earning his trust. He thanks them many times and introduces himself as "Soul JR". Blu and Steve discover that he had an experience with Herobrine as well, and Soul Richard JR. joins their rag tag team. The story goes on from there, where many other Minecraftians join the force to defeat Herobrine. Iconic characters such as SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, and MinecraftUniverse join the team, as well as Dawn, Sky's girlfriend, who turns out to be Blu's former enemy. In the animated version, (2016) these characters were scrapped due to copyright and unoriginality. The now large team discovers Herobrine's lair, but it turns out to be a decoy, and Herobrine warns them that he will attack the team in three days. He disappears suddenly, leaving the team to only have three days to prepare for this attack. After this, however, two Minecraftians emerge from the decoy layer. Blu recognizes these two to be her parents, Felix Steveon and Diane Flame. They gather up hundreds of volunteers who were willing to cooperate and risk their lives to end Herobrine' s wrath. On the day of the battle, Herobrine appears without any army. He swears not to use his magical abilities but instead drinks a growth potion that transforms him into a giant the size of a skyscraper. The battle begins, and within ten seconds, two people are already injured and taken to the underground hospital. The battle carries on, both Blu and Steve are working together to strike Herobrine's blind spot; the back of the knee. Herobrine realizes that he is loosing, and in desperate measures, he breaks his promise and sends a massive explosion throughout the battlefield. Only three people die, though, and the survivors are left dazed. One of the dead soldiers sadly happens to be Diane. Blu is sent into a flying rage, transforming into an enormous version of herself, and fighting Herobrine directly with hand to hand combat. She finally is knocked out by Herobrine and transforms back into her original self. SoulJR wakes her up quickly, and Steve realizes that Herobrine has only a few lives left. With a few hits of his sword, he could kill him. He knows that he will die, however, due to his brother's massive size, but he continues. Blu is held back by her friends as she watches Steve slice at Herobrine, finally killing the beast. She breaks from her friend's grasps and pushes Steve into a nearby lake before Herobrine hit the ground, but is crushed herself In the process. Or, at least thats what her friends see. Steve cannot find her body, but finds her signature cape instead. He says his final words to Blu, though he can't see her. He confesses his love to her and says he is happy that she's back home. But to his surprise, Blu emerges from under Herobrine's finger. Before she can say a word, she passes out. She wakes up three days later with all of her friends surrounding her bed. She realizes that she is back in Steve's house, and the battle had been won. She gets up, desperately looking for Steve. She finds him outside. After they share an ecstatic moment of happiness, she decides that she will stay down on Earth with Steve. Steve questions her decision, and she responds with the words, "Well, it all began when I fell from Aether... Trivia * The plot of IABWIFFA is based off of a story Rachelle wrote in fifth grade, using two stick figure characters. * Soul JR's original way of appearing in the series was when Aredrenla and Steve get trapped in a cave, and Soul was a young boy spirit who had died down there long ago. * SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, and TrueMinecraftUniverse were replaced with triplets: Vixen, Vixy, and Vixa.